Last Christmas
by savannahgleekx
Summary: 'It's Christmas time. What happens when Rachel finds out what Finn and Santana did Last Christmas..
1. It's the season to be jolly

_Hey everyone this is my new story.. well I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it as I'm just going off the top of my head so please let me know what you think. Don't worry I will be continuing to write my other story __**'open your heart to me' **__I've just been really busy but now I'm back! :)_

_Anyway.. It's a FINCHEL fic. _**As always**_. It's Christmas time! and it's based on the song that Rachel and Finn cover - '__**Last Christmas'- **__What happens when Rachel finds out about what Finn and Santana did Last Christmas?.._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee_ If I did every episode would be about** Finchel** hehe :). I'am not connected with any of the characters in any sort of way or FOX.

_Enjoy_..

* * *

-**Glee**-

_T'is the season to be jolly la la la la laaa la la la laaa.._

It was Christmas. Everyone began singing along to the Christmas songs, laughing, smiling just generally having an awesome time. Everything was finally going well.

Quinn and Puck were together. Puck had his arm wrapped around her waist. Quinn was smiling and playing with his hair.

Tina and Artie were a couple and she was gently resting on his lap giggling.

Kurt and Mercedes were just being there jolly selves,

Brittany was.. well being Brittany.

Finn was mesmorised by Rachel as always, singing along to every song. They were both sat there smiling and chatting and singing and just being an adorable couple.

Everything '_seemed'_ perfect.. everyone was happy, except Santana.

_Who do they think they all are.. _

She hissed to herself. _Playing happy couples, It sickens me._ She looked at Finn and Rachel she knew she could destroy what they had right there and then and she wanted to so badly.

"Mr Schuester seen as no one is offering to do a solo. I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend.. Finn" Rachel let go of Finn's grip, stood up and began to walk to the centre of the room smiling.

_Tch bitch.. here we go again. _Santana scowled.

"Okie dokie Rachel when you're ready" Will said rolling his eyes. Rachel was annoying and controlling but she had talent and he was in happy mood. After all it was Christmas and he was looking forward to spending his with Emma. As for the others they didn't really care if Rachel sang, they all secretly loved her voice.

_Ahem.. "_Sh everyone, thank you" Rachel beamed.

Finn did his signature half smile as he looked at Rachel.. _his _girlfriend.

_Greeting cards have all been sent. The Christmas rush is through. But I still have one wish to make a special one for you._

Rachel sounded incredible. She was singing this song to Finn, and he couldn't help but feel special, he'd got the girl he'd always wanted and now she was singing to him. No one else just _him.._

_Merry Christmas darling. We're apart that's true but I can dream and in my dreams I'm Christmas-ing with you._

Santana looked at Finn she felt sick. The way he looked at Rachel disgusted her.

_Holidays are joyful, there's always something new but every day's a holiday when I'm near to you. The lights on my tree I wish you could see I wish it every day. Logs on the fire Fill me with desire to see you and to say.._

As Rachel sang Puck looked at Quinn she looked beautiful, _'I love you' _he mouthed she blushed a light shade of pink and smiled.

Artie and Tina both sat there waving their hands in the air slowly and laughing.

_That I wish you Merry Christmas. Happy New Year, too I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you._

Rachel stopped singing and the music slowly faded, Finn couldn't help himself he stood up walked over to her and pulled her into a soft kiss. Wrapping his hands around her tiny waist he picked her up and spun her round, as he did this Rachel giggled.

"Ok ok guys that enough take you're seats.I know your all excited that Christmas is here that's why tomorrow I want you all to have picked a Christmas song that represents your feelings and perform it infront of everyone. This is an assignment guys, so please try your best. Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean you can slack off!" Will said grinning.

Santana was not impressed, she couldn't be arsed with Christmas or the stupid songs that came with it. She'd just puked in her mouth from having to watch Finn and Rachel lick each others arses and now she had to choose a song to perform for an assignment that was due tomorrow. _Bullshit_..

* * *

_Sorry this first chapters so short, It's just a little taster really of what's to come, please feel free to review that'd be wonderful and I'll be updating soon!_


	2. I hate Christmas

_Hi, thank you so so much 6 reviews already that's incredible. I don't really know were I'm going with this story, I'll try my best to make it as interesting as possible.._

_Enjoy.._

* * *

"Right guys who wants to sing first and remember put some effort into the song you've chosen!" Will said happily.

It was 9am tuesday morning and the only Glee kid that was excited about performing was.. Rachel.

Rachel looked around the room at everyone "Well is anyone going to get up and sing? Or is it down to me again" She said firmly.

Santana's blood began to boil and she stood up.

"It's on man hands" she glared.

Rachel looked hurt. The two other Cheerio's started to giggle.

"Santana.." Will frowned.

"Sorry" she smirked and walked to the centre of the room, "I put alot of effort into choosing this song, so you better all appreciate it".

Rachel frowned and folded her arms tightly. Finn felt the tension between the two girls, so he put his arm around her, nudge her and smiled. Santana saw this and her eyes widened in anger.

_I can't think of anything that's a grouch, Christmas is a bummer!_

_Beaming faces everywhere, happiness is in the air I'm telling you, it isn't fair! _

_I hate Christmas! _

Everyone's faced dropped. Santana was singing _I hate Christmas. _Will looked at her in disbelief. _Why would she sing something like this?_

_People loaded with good will, giving presents, what a thrill _

_That slushy nonsense makes me ill. I hate Christmas! _

As Santana sang she could feel the tension build up in the room.

_I'd rather have a holiday like normal grouches do _

_Instead of getting presents, they take presents back from you Heh he._

_Here comes Santa, girls and boys. So, who needs that big red noise! I'll tell him where to put his toys I hate Christmas!._

The song stopped playing and the room fell silent. Until once again Rachel spoke out.

"That was awful, why would you sing something like that." for once everyone agreed with Rachel.

"Shutup midget" Santana hissed.

"I have to agree with Rachel, Santana, why did you choose that song?" Will asked curiously.

Santana glanced over at Finn then back at Will "It's how I feel. If you have a problem, deal with it. I don't have to like Christmas if I don't want to. It's just another excuse to be all 'lovey like' with someone."

Finn knew what Santana was going on about. She had come to him the other day and told him that he needed to break up with Rachel, Or tell her what happened between them. But he snapped told her he couldn't because Rachel would break up with him and he loved her to much to let that happen. I mean he wanted to tell her the truth. hell, he just wished it had never happened. He wished that everything would just stay like this forever, him and Rachel sat together in the choir room, singing together, just being together and she would never have to know. But Santana would tell her, he knew it. Santana would just ruin their perfect relationship, She didn't care. That glare was real and he knew.._ he knew_.

"Ok Santana if that's how you feel about Christmas we must all accept it" Will said as he looked at all the Glee kids.

Santana smiled and walked back to her seat, her glare never leaving Finn's sight. Finn felt uncomfortable as she looked at him.

"Mr Schue, can I go next?" Puck raised his hand

"Wait, what I'm next" Rachel butted in making herself known.

"Rachel you always go first, let Puck go next" Will demanded.

"Tch" Rachel sighed.

Finn grinned "Don't worry babe you'll blow them away when you perform" he whispered into her ear.

Rachel looked at him and blushed, "You think?" she smiled.

"I know" Finn said returning the smile.

Puck stood up pulled a seat into the middle of the room and then grabbed his guitar, he then looked at Quinn.

"This is for you beautiful"..

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated sooner.. hope you like this short chapter, let me know click the Review button :)_


	3. All I want is you

_Sorry for the really late update.. just been really busy and stuff, and I've been trying to think of some ideas for this story since I really don't have a clue were I'm going with it.. I just have to say OMG 17 reviews is incredible I kinda teared up when I saw them I've never had that many reviews on just two chapters.. getting the impression you guys are liking this story so I'll try to keep it as interesting as possible and I'll try to update alot more.. Anyway if you like abit'a Quick you'll enjoy this chapter.._

_**BTW:**__How did everyone enjoy Glee on xfactor tonight? weren't they INCREDIBLE.? :}_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Glee.. only in my dreams!_

_Enjoy.._

_

* * *

_

'_This is for you beautiful..'_

Quinn smiled softly at the word _beautiful. _Her eyes widened with joy as her boy began to sing to her. His smile, his eyes, his mohawk, his teeth, his body, his voice.. everything about him was perfect. She knew from day one that he was trouble.. but he was her trouble, and she was in love with him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true _

_all I want for Christmas is...You._

Puck never took his eyes off Quinn. This song was for her and he wanted her to know that.. he needed her to. He wanted her to know that every bad thing he had ever done to her he was sorry for. He knew that it had been an emotional rollercoaster for her, having to give up Beth and everything but he also knew that he would never hurt her and he would also be there for her.._forever._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there's just one thing I need.I don't care about the presents _

_underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace._

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day._

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you._

_You baby.._

As Puck sang, Finn mouthed the words to Rachel she smiled and nudge his arm playfully. Artie stroked Tina's hair romantically. Kurt and Mercedes danced in there seats happily. As Brittany began to nodd off Santana elbowed her angrily, then folded her arms, rolled her eyes and sat there wanting to leave impatiently. Quinn.. she began to tear up Puck made her feel something.. something different, something she'd never felt before. She was happy, she wasn't the same mean hormonal teenage girl, yes she could still get irritated and annoyed and feel like throwing a brick in someones face but she wouldnt.. he'd changed her for the better and she was.. happy.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby. _

The Glee kids cheered once Puck had finished singing and like the smug bad boy he was he bowed and smiled. He then walked over to Quinn and kissed her softly..

"I love you Quinn" he smiled

Quinn looked up at him her eyes glazed over with _happy _tears"I love you two Puckerman".

The clock suddenly struck and the school bell rang for next lesson Rachel looked at Will in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? I've waited patiently to sing my song and now I can't" Rachel frowned.

"I'm sorry Rachel I must of lost track of time. Not all of use would have been able to perform today anyway." Will replied in a strong tone.

"Yes Mr Schuester I know that, but I did ask polietly if I could go first. I've been waiting for ages. Sometimes I feel like my talents are wasted in this club." Rachel responded outraged that Will hadn't let her go first.

"Rachel stop being so selfish! We are a team just because you didn't perform today doesn't mean you wont at all. Your not the only one with great potential in this class!" Will yelled he had just about had enough of Rachel and her bossiness.

_"_She doesn't deserve what she gets"Santana added then smirked slyly at Rachel.

Rachel ignored her and glared at Will. How was she being selfish, all she wanted to do was sing? Wasn't that what Glee was about being able to express yourself and your love for music that was her goal her dream and she'd be damned if someone tried stopping her.

"You can sing tomorrow Rachel, we have a double period" Will said feeling guilty that he'd raised his voice to one of the most talented members in the group.

"Fine" she replied holding back a growl.

And with that Will dismissed the class and they left. Rachel took a left and stormed off to her locker, still angry about not having been able to do her solo.

"Rach" Finn shouted then paced down the hall after her but she didn't stop not until she got to her locker.

"Woah Rach wait up" Finn said as he slowed down out of breath. Considering Rachel was only tiny she had some energy in her.

"Finn that club doesn't deserve me!" Rachel said opening her locker, placing her books inside then slamming it hard purposely, to show how angry she was.

"Rach chill, your pissed over that?" Finn asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes FINN! don't you understand this is my dream?" Rachel shouted.

"Of course babe. I just think your exaggerating abit"

Rachel glared at him and Finn knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"What I mean to say is.. the more time you have to practice the better you'll be.. not that you need to improve your already awesome" He said then gave her that lob-sided smile that she loved.

"You always know what to say don't you Finn Hudson" Rachel smiled then pulled him into a hug. Finn willingly aloud her to and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just don't like seeing you angry.. or upset even" he murmered into her hair.

Santana walked down the hallway confidently and took a quick glance at Finn and Rachel walking past them she frowned..

"Get a room for christ sake"

They both quickly pulled away from each other.. Rachel frowned then looked at Finn.

"What is her problem?" she sighed.

"Um.. I dunno, she's like that with everyone" Finn replied nervously.

"But she isn't.. only with us. Haven't you noticed?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Nope.. come on we best get to class" Finn said changing the subject. Then grabbing Rachel's tiny hand they began walking to their next class. Guilt began to run through Finn, he wanted to tell Rachel what he'd done with Santana but he was so scared. He couldn't risk losing Rachel but he knew if he didn't he'd lose her anyway because of Santana..

* * *

Well I hope you like this chapter.. if you do click the review button ?:}


End file.
